


Daddy Don't Go

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>John's little girl doesn't want him to leave...</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Don't Go

"Daddy! Please don't go..."

Darcey is in John's arms before Katie can stop her, John picking the child up and cradling her there gently, stroking her back gently. 

"Honeybee, Daddy has to go to make sure you and mummy can stay in this nice house..."

"I don't wanna."

"Now, now... Come on Darling, you know Mummy will look after you..."

"But I want you..."

"Tell you what, if you promise to be a brave girl for me, I'll bring you home a present... okay?"

Darcey snuffles weakly but nods, finally letting him go. 

"Good girl."

John murmurs, stroking his daughter's hair gently. 

"What if the bullies..."

"The bullies even try to say anything to you, you tell Mummy or Anton, alright? They don't get to pick on my girl.."

"Okay Daddy."

John smiles, kneeling to kiss her forehead gently. 

"Good girl."


End file.
